Sentimentos
by ArtisLasair
Summary: InuYasha Sesshoumaru RinDrama completa oneshot Dizem nada é maior que o amor entre pais e filhos. Tal sentimento teria força o suficiente para mudar o coração de um frio youkai, permitindo a ele enxergar além dos olhos mortais? 18o desafio do Mundo dos


_**Disclaimer**_

_InuYasha & cia não me pertencem, eu judio deles por pura diversao_

**Sentimentos**

Na Era Feudal, a alvorada se pronunciou com raios dourados, aquecendo a terra com sua luz que tocava a floresta como um amante carinhoso, despertando a terra, sua amante, numa rotina diária de sons, cores, sabores.

Por toda a mata a alegre algazarra dos pássaros e pequenos animais celebrava a vida do novo dia, com exceção de um lugar, onde o cheiro de sangue era forte e havia uma tensão capaz de enlouquecer criaturas fracas de espírito.

**_'HMFFFF...' _**- Mãos esguias foram levadas aos lábios numa tentativa frustrada de abafar o gemido de dor fugiu furtiva da boca da figura alva, cujos trajes anteriormente imponentes agora se encontravam esfarrapados como resultado de uma derrota sofrida contra um poderoso adversário.

A resistente armadura que o protegia normalmente não fora capaz de evitar os graves danos que certamente teriam sido fatais a qualquer outro youkai ou humano, ate mesmo para o causador de tais ferimentos.

Mas não para ele. Não para Lorde Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste, o mais poderoso Inu-youkai de todas aquelas terras.

Ele não era mais um filhote fraco, não morreria pelas mãos de um hanyou - nunca se permitiria morrer pelas mãos de um filhote de humano desprezível.

**_"COF!"_** Novamente, a mão foi levada ao rosto numa tentativa inútil de sufocar os sons que anunciavam sua fragilidade momentânea, manchando suas garras com o sangue que fora expelido do seu corpo.

**_"Sangue... O sangue deste youkai"._**

_**"Maldito seja, Inuyasha"**_

_**"Maldito seja você e toda sua raça desprezível"**_

**_"Maldito seja, Inutaisho, por preocupar-se mais com estes seres imundos"_**

_**"Por negligenciar vossa família em prol desses malditos"**_

**_"Onde estava, meu pai, quando vossa família necessitava de proteção?"_**

Dor ... Quando fora a ultima vez que Lorde Sesshoumaru sentira tanta dor? Já fazia muito, muito tempo desde se sentira daquela forma.

**"Inútil... este youkai foi humilhado por um hanyou"**

"_**Novamente"**_

As imagens pareciam desfocar-se, apesar de todo o esforço feito para mantivesse a nitidez - os ferimentos abertos latejavam, pulsando no mesmo ritmo de um coração.

**"Seu coração"**

Há quanto tempo Sesshoumaru deixara de dar atenção ao que se passava em seu coração?

**_"Sentimentos são para fracos, não têm serventia este Lorde_**"

"_**Este youkai não é fraco, não mais."**_

_**"Este Sesshoumaru não irá quebrar o juramento feito sobre seu corpo, amada mãe"**_

Os raios dourados mesclavam-se com o vermelho de seu sangue, e as variadas tonalidades das folhas das copas das arvores pareciam turvar, sugerindo movimento.

Movimento de um corpo em alta velocidade.

Em fuga. Em pânico. Numa luta desesperada pela sobrevivência.

"_**AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGG!"** novamente sentiu a mesma dor lancinante percorrendo por todo seu corpo, fazendo-o imaginar quanto tempo mais agüentaria fugir daquela forma._

_Nunca o jovem Príncipe das Terras do Oeste imaginara que os selos sagrados pudessem causar tanta dor a um youkai. A carne era aberta ao simples resvalar daqueles míseros pedaços de papel, infligindo-o um sofrimento dantes inimaginável a qualquer jovem youkai que vivesse nas terras do poderoso e justo Inutaisho, enquanto sua alva vestimenta era tingida pelo líquido escarlate._

_Onde estava o supremo senhor daquelas terras enquanto seu único herdeiro lutava por sua própria vida? Provavelmente estava defendendo alguma vila imunda de humanos enquanto seu filho estava para ser morto pelos monges exterminadores, enviados por algum ganancioso Daimyo de um país vizinho._

_Um dos Daimyos humanos._

_Humanos que não se importavam de quebrar um antigo acordo de paz, atacando covardemente pelas costas, matando fêmeas e filhotes indefesos._

_Filhotes como ele._

"_**-Você não vai fugir youkai! O poder de Buda nos ajudará purificar estas terras, eliminando você e toda a sua espécie",** o monge-exterminador gritou._

"_**VUSHHHHH!"** o novo ataque dos monges surtiu o efeito esperado, lançando o pequeno filhote ao chão, ferido a ponto de não conseguir se por de pé novamente. Num ato inconsciente, o jovem Sesshoumaru se encolheu em posição fetal, com os finos cabelos prateados desalinhados, cobrindo parcialmente o rosto marcado pelo terror. Os orbes dourados do filhote inu-youkai vasculhavam a área, assistindo aterrorizado o grupo de monges a cercá-lo, prontos para dar o golpe final._

_Arcos e flechas purificadoras ... Precisavam de tantas pessoas p matarem um filhote assustado? Tinham tanto medo assim dele?_

"_**-Papai... Mamãe..."** choramingou, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto um sorriso sádico despontava no rosto do monge que parecia ser o líder do grupo._

"_**-Este é seu fim, criat... arrrrrggggg!"** Antes que o monge terminasse de se vangloriar, o cheiro de sangue humano atingiu o sensível olfato de Sesshoumaru, que aterrorizado, tentava cobrir as orelhas num gesto inútil de abafar os gritos ao seu redor. Quando o silencio se fez, sentiu mãos delicadas erguendo-o do solo e colocando contra um corpo quente e macio._

"_**-Acabou, Sesshoumaru... você esta salvo agora, meu amado filhote",** a voz feminina transparecia um sentimento de amor e segurança._

"_**-Mamãe!"** A criança abriu os olhos e abraçou a progenitora, derramando mais lágrimas, ainda tremendo pela situação que passara ainda há pouco. Como ele desejara aquilo, naqueles minutos de terror: estar com sua mãe, sendo acalentado, amado, protegido. Como num sonho._

_Mas sonhos podem se tornar pesadelos._

"_**-Sangue..."** ao esticar as mãos pequenas procurando abraçar sua mãe, Sesshoumaru tocou em uma parte da longa pele que adornava a vestimenta materna e arregalou os olhos ao constatar que ela se encontrava molhada._

"**_Encharcada"_**

"**_De Sangue"_**

_A bela inu-youkai ajoelhou-se no chão, sentindo-se fraca devido ao líquido carmesim que não parava de correr de suas costas, ainda mantendo o semblante tranqüilo. _

_Yukiko nunca fora forte como Inutaisho, sempre fora uma youkai pacifica e doce. Ela sempre fora diferente. _

_Yukiko, a mais desejada das fêmeas dos clãs inu-youkais, uma nobre youkai, possuidora de uma beleza impar. "Filha das neves", a tez alva e os cabelos que lembravam os flocos de neve que cobriam aquelas terras no inverno. Sempre com um sorriso cativante e um olhar cálido para seus entes queridos._

_Uma youkai frágil e delicada, que sempre precisaria de alguém para protegê-la._

"_**Você jurou protegê-la"**_

"**_Onde você esta agora, poderoso Daiyoukai?"_**

_Por mais que tentasse, o filhote não conseguia retirar a flecha purificadora cravada nas costas da mãe – o poder espiritual do monge não fora o suficiente para desintegrá-la ou instinto de proteção materna fora mais forte? Difícil saber, visto que os youkais de sua espécie eram conhecidos pela ferocidade ao defender sua prole._

_Independente da resposta deste enigma, nada mudava o fato que ele não conseguia retirar aquele objeto mortal das costas da mãe – na verdade, o filhote era imediatamente repelido pela flecha assim que a tocava, sendo mandado para longe de sua mãe._

"_**Fraco"**_

_Ele era fraco demais e por isso sua mãe iria morrer, bem ali, frente aos seus olhos. E o herdeiro daquela terra nada poderia fazer alem de verter mais lagrimas e assistir sua mãe partir._

"_**Sesshoumaru? Pare com isso"**_

"_**Venha ate aqui, vossa mãe deseja falar-te"**_

_Como ela podia manter aquele semblante tão cálido, com a morte lhe lambendo os pés? Com muito esforço, acomodou a progenitora sobre a macia pele de sua vestimenta e permitiu que ela a abraçasse, de forma a manter seus rostos próximos._

_As perolas cor de âmbar não demonstravam arrependimento ou sofrimento, talvez um pouco de tristeza, talvez um pouco de conformismo, coisa que ele não soube identificar._

_Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos do filho, Yukiko começou:_

"**_-Não te culpes por fatos que não são de vossa responsabilidade, vossa mãe estava ciente dos riscos de uma batalha. Esta foi a escolha que esta youkai fez conscientemente e que, em momento algum se arrepende"_**

"**_-Por que o jovem príncipe esta bem e ainda tem muito que viver"_**

_Sesshoumaru piscou algumas vezes sem entender, atento às palavras da mãe._

"**_-Meu jovem Lorde crescerá e tornar-se-á forte. Vossa grandeza ficará registrada nas canções dos youkais e nas lendas dos humanos - Será um grande guerreiro como vosso pai"_**

_Ao ouvir o pai ser citado, a expressão de dele alterou-se numa raiva evidente._

"_**-Não serei como ele" **grunhiu em revolta **"O Grande Lorde não estava aqui seu único herdeiro precisou dele, vosso marido não honrou a palavra empenhada, minha mãe"**_

"**_Este youkai despreza os humanos por serem tão desonestos"_**

"**_Mas despreza mais Inutaisho por não zelar pela própria família" _**

_Pela primeira vez a expressão dela tornou-se notoriamente triste. Yukiko acariciou os cabelos desalinhados de seu filhote e continuou._

"**_-Não odeie vosso pai por tão malfada sorte, meu filho, nem tampouco despreze toda a humanidade por causa de alguns. Assim como os youkais, os humanos são imperfeitos e dentre eles existem os que são a vergonha da espécie."_**

_Sesshoumaru sentia a vida da mãe se esvaindo rapidamente. Optou por deixá-la dizer tudo que desejasse naquele momento e assistiu um novo sorriso despontar no rosto dela._

_O sorriso era sincero e tranqüilo. Sesshoumaru fitou-a tristemente, notando que a tez clara ficava cada vez mais pálida, engolindo um soluço ao sentir o toque da mão feminina na meia lua em sua testa. _

"**_Esta marca, meu filho, é o legado da família de vossa mãe"_**

"**_Ela indica que o pequeno Lorde e vossa mãe estão para sempre ligados"_**

"**_Mas não só pelos laços de sangue"_**

"**_Mas também pelos laços de espírito"_**

"**_Estarei sempre com você"_**

"**_Porque nada é maiorque o amor de uma mãe pelo filho"_**

_Novamente os olhos cor de âmbar tiveram a visão turvada pelas lágrimas. Mas ele estava decidido a não chorar mais. Nunca mais._

"_**Minhaamada mãedizisso, mas****ainda assimvaiabandonar vosso filhote"**_

"_**Como ele"**_

_Agora era a visão de Sesshoumaru que parecia turvar._

"**_Nunca te abandonarei, Sesshoumaru"_**

"**_Vossa mãe não dirá adeus, e sim um até logo"_**

"**_E justamente porque nada é maior do que o amor de uma mãe pelo filho"_**

"**_Que voltaremos a nos encontrar, quando meu filhote se tornar mais forte"_**

_Teria sido ele ferido gravemente também? Por que as imagens se desfocavam, com exceção do sorriso materno?_

"**_Quando vosso nome ecoar pelas lendas youkais"_**

"**_Nossos caminhos tornarão a se cruzar, e talvez"_**

"_**Se puderes abrir vosso coração e enxergar alem dos olhos mortais"**_

"_**Novamente estaremos juntos"**_

"**_E poderás ofertar-me vossa proteção"_**

_As imagens distorcidas passaram a ser substituídas pela escuridão, embora o sorriso singelo e o olhar carinhoso de sua mãe ainda permanecessem, transmitindo-lhe uma sensação de conforto e tranqüilidade._

O barulho de passos despertou Sesshoumaru, cujo instinto de sobrevivência fez com os olhos se tornassem vermelhos, e um rosnado ameaçador fosse emitido pelos seus lábios. Ainda com a visão distorcida, localizou uma figura pequena que após um pequeno recuo, tornou a se aproximar.

Ainda sentindo-se acuado, percebeu que sua visão normalizava-se lentamente, hipnotizando-se pelo belo sorriso do que ele identificou como um filhote humano.

Rosnou novamente, mas não fora o suficiente para afugentá-lo.

"**_Afugentá-la. É uma fêmea."_**

Uma pequena fêmea humana que parecia não perceber o risco que corria ao ser aproximar de um youkai ferido. Notou que a pequena trazia comida humana nas mãos e que no chão haviam farrapos sujos com o sangue dele.

"**_Por mantém este olhar cálido e reconfortante, ainda que esteja ameaçada?"_**

Aparentemente, a pequena havia limpado seus ferimentos, como se estivesse cuidando dele.

"**Por que esta maldita não vai embora?"**

"**Por que se aproxima com este sorriso detestável estampado no rosto?"**

"**Por que se aproximas deste youkai, mesmo sabendo que não sobreviveria se esta fosse minha vontade?"**

O olhar.

O sorriso.

A sensação de ser amparado.

Sesshoumaru percebeu o porquê de se incomodar tanto com a presença da pequena humana à sua frente. Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso de alguém que vira pela última vez, no dia que o tornara o que ele era.

No dia em alguém muito importante lhe fizera uma promessa.

E que ele, em contrapartida, jurara enxergar além de qualquer ilusão, para que pudessem novamente se encontrar.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"**-Olhe Sesshoumaru-sama, as cerejeiras estão florescendo mais cedo este ano",** Rin exclamara animada, correndo para o pé da cerejeira, admirando as flores de sakura nos galhos da arvore fora do seu alcance.

O Lorde youkai parou de caminhar e sem virar o corpo, olhou para a pequena fêmea humana estreitando os olhos cor de âmbar ao constatar que a peralta estava a subir na arvore, alta demais para alguém tão pequena.

"-**Vamos Rin",** disse seco, voltando a seguir o seu caminho.

"**-RRinnnnnnnn, sssssssssuaaaaa pirrrraalha... Não faça Sssessshoumaru-sssama perder tempo, temos um longo caminho a trilhar ainda hoje"**, Jaken berrou, agitando os braços embaixo da arvore onde a garota já tentava pegar uma das flores que lhe chamara atenção.

**C R A C K!**

"**-Rin já esta indo, Jakeeeeeeeennnnnnn!"** Assim que Rin esticou o braço para pegar a flor desejada, o galho em que ela se encontrava partiu, deixando a pequena em pânico e fazendo o coração do serviçal-sapo quase pular para fora da boca.

Nada podia ser feito por eles além de fechar os olhos e esperar o impacto mortal do frágil corpo humano contra o chão.

Mas este não ocorreu.

Rin abriu os olhos, descobrindo que a maciez no qual estava amparada não era uma moita verdejante, e sim a longa pele de Sesshoumaru, que com o rosto indiferente, esperava que a criança reabrisse os olhos.

"**-Você não sabia que podia se machucar, Rin?",** a voz gélida soou, fazendo o youkai-sapo ocultar-se atrás de uma moita qualquer.

"**-Hai!",** respondeu prontamente a criança, séria como mandava a ocasião.

"**-E por que foi ate lá então?",** questionou, com o cenho levemente franzido.

"**Porque Rin queria pegar a Sakura mais bonita para o Sesshoumaru-sama",** respondeu, um tanto quanto triste, ao notar que a flor havia sido destruída durante a queda.

Uma lágrima cristalina surgiu, escorregando pelo rosto rosado, atingindo em cheio as pétalas sobreviventes do impacto.

**"Ela arriscara sua frágil vida para agradá-lo"**

**"Só para conseguir ver estampado no rosto deste youkai um fugaz sorriso."**

Colocou a humana no chão, cabisbaixa, ainda contemplando a sakura destruída.

A brisa da tarde soprou, desprendendo folhas e flores mortas das arvores e arbustos, alem de desalinhar levemente os cabelos dos presentes.

"**Este Sesshoumaru compreende",** disse, voltando o olhar para o alto, como se estivesse a olhar o vazio, surpreendendo a todos ao saltar e sumir entre os galhos da frondosa arvore de sakura.

Ao retornar, o youkai entregou à Rin uma flor muito mais bela que a anterior, fazendo os olhos infantis se iluminarem, presenteando-o com o mais belos dos sorrisos.

**"-Este Sesshoumaru não aprecia as sakuras como Rin, use-a em seus cabelos"** disse, prendendo a flor no cabelo da criança e retomando o seu caminho.

A garota saltitante seguiu o seu mestre, seguida pelo sapo atrapalhado.

Uma estranha família, mas que juntos seguiam pelo mesmo caminho.

"**Um caminho sem começo, meio ou fim".**

**Por varias terras, passando por muitas aventuras e perigos**

**Mas nenhum deles se importava, afinal, estavam juntos, juntos como estavam há uma eternidade atrás**

**E após a inevitável despedida que brevemente chegaria, Sesshoumaru sabia que novamente a encontraria**

**Porque antes ele era o filho e agora era o pai**

**No próximo encontro, seria sua vez de ser protegido novamente"**

"**Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, nem sob que forma se apresentassem"**

"**Porque nenhum amor consegue ser maior do que o amor que os pais nutrem pelos filhos."**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Glossario**_

**Daimyos:** os senhores feudais, senhores de terras

**Hai :** Sim

**Dai :**Grande -> Daiyoukai : Grande youkai

**Inu :** Cachorro

_Ola, nem acredito que consegui finalizar essa fic para o desafio o.ô... Dois dias antes do termino do prazo recebi uma excursão de musas inspiradoras em casa, e voilá!_

_Aqui esta o resultadoo/ _

_Reconheçam u.ú nem fui tão má desta vez.. A historia teve um final ... Eternamente feliz o /o/ (aproveitem esse meu surto de bondade momentânea, isso n tem ocorrido com muita freqüência)_

_Bem, sou obrigada anexar uma explicação no final desta fic, do por que escrever uma fic Sesshy X Rin que não seja um romance. Na verdade, a visão que eu tenho dos dois é exatamente essa que eu desenvolvi na fanfiction, eu os vejo não como um casal, mas como pai e filha._

_Poucas são as pessoas que conseguem me convencer numa historia que eles são um casal romântico perfeito (dentre elas a Shampoo o/)_

_Bem, finalizando, agradeço ao beta de ultima hora da Cíntia, o apoio da dona da foice Naru-l e as duas fadas sorridentes, Bella Lamounier e Mikky que estão sempre dispostas a me convencerem a vencer meus bloqueios (99 este ultimo foi bravo) e me puxar as orelhas quando eu tento assassinar a língua portuguesa._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
